


Just Let Me Touch Him

by Bansh33



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Family, Nightmares, Other, PTSD, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 01:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16822546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bansh33/pseuds/Bansh33
Summary: Vegeta has a bad dream that he just can’t shake.





	Just Let Me Touch Him

Vegeta woke from the vivid nightmare with a start. His heart pounded in his chest like a war drum sounding the alarm. His skin instantly goose-pimpled as the cool air-conditioned atmosphere hit the sweat that covered his entire body. Fight or flight had kicked in and Vegeta was ready to fight for his life. It was only when Bulma moved on the bed beside him that he realized he wasn’t in the Cell Games Tournament Field. That understanding didn’t change the fact that he felt as though the full power death beam had been shot through his heart.   
Vegeta gripped at his chest as he swung his legs over the bed and stood. He swayed on his feet as he staggered to the door. He couldn’t shake the uneasy feeling, the flashing memories in his head, the absolute pit-of-his-stomach ache from the hyper-realistic visions that continued to play over and over in his head.   
“Vegeta…?” Bulma called but Vegeta didn’t answer. He stumbled instead toward the door. “Where are you going?” When he still did not answer she tugged on her robe and followed after him. He’d gone completely pale and while initially she thought he was being moody, she was legitimately worried about him now.   
“Bring me the boy.” he said, his voice sounded uncharacteristically weak.   
Bulma halted, was he crying? “Trunks?” She asked, extremely confused.   
It was no secret to Bulma that Vegeta had a soft spot for his daughter, Bulla. But Trunks? Vegeta had been colder to him nearly his entire relatively short life. This was out of the ordinary to say the least.   
“What’s wrong? Vegeta… talk to me?” She pressed, taking his hand only to have him pull away and choke on an ugly sob. Suddenly she understood, she’d seen him like this once before.  
He’d had the dream again.   
The dream where Cell murdered their son… the dream that always seemed to shake the Saiyan prince to his core.   
“The boy, Bulma…” Vegeta repeated and Bulma was absolutely sure he was crying now as he lowered himself to the sofa and buried his face in his hands. “–please. I just need to see him.”

Bulma felt her heart constrict beneath her breast hearing the weakness in his voice.  
“Yes, of course.” Bulma nodded quickly and went to Trunks’ room, pushing open the door quietly.   
“Trunks… wake up sweetheart.” she whispered, brushing a hand through his soft lavender hair which caused the young boy to stir.   
“Mom?” he asked groggily.   
“Come with me, quickly.” She said as she took the half-asleep boy in her arms and carried him to the living room.   
Vegeta looked up as Bulma re-entered the room, this time with their young son. Even in the dimly lit room she could tell he was distraught. His face was a dark crimson, his forehead furrowed deeply as he sucked air through is clenched teeth.  
Bulma set Trunks down on the floor in front of his father. “He’s here–” she pleaded, placing a hand on Vegeta’s knee. “–He’s fine… see?”   
The Prince of Saiyans was beside himself when he saw the boy. Slowly the panic subsided, slowly he felt his heart return to a steady beat. His shoulders relaxed and he sighed loudly, his tears dripped off chin and onto the floor. He pulled Trunks to him, his hand pressing Trunk’s head to his cheek as he took in his son’s scent.

_His son was **alive** , his son was **safe**. _

_He swore he would protect him with his life._

_Nothing would harm his baby boy ever again._

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I based this scene off of an incident that happened to me as a child. I was woken up in the middle of the night by my mom who brought me out into the living room so my dad could hold me. He’d had a nightmare that I had been killed in an accident and was having a literal breakdown. He said he just needed to physically touch me to know I was okay.
> 
> It’s a very powerful memory of mine and it wouldn’t be hard for me to imagine Vegeta having a similar experience from seeing Future Trunks killed by Cell.


End file.
